Various types of display systems are commonly utilized at trade fairs, retail stores and the like for providing temporary structures on which products and/or advertising graphics may be displayed, mounted and supported in an attractive eye-appealing manner. Such systems frequently incorporate a plurality of display panels which are interconnected and adjustable relative to one another so as to form partitions or walls of various sizes and shapes. Heretofore the erection and dismantling of such a display system was normally a time-consuming labor intensive operation involving a variety of tools and fixtures. When in a dismantled state, the prior display systems incorporated an inordinate number of component parts of special design which frequently became lost or mislaid, thereby rendering subsequent erection of the display system an awkward and frustrating experience. Furthermore, when the prior display systems were in a dismantled state, the various component parts could not readily interfit with one another so as to form a convenient, portable, compact, lightweight unit suitable for storage and shipping. When erected, prior display systems oftentimes had exposed edges of the end display panels which were unattractive and gave a visual impression that the erected system was weak and unstable. To conceal such exposed panel edges in many instances involved the utilization of costly, complex, preformed pieces which were awkward and difficult to install and when disassembled, were difficult to pack or interfit with other components to form a compact unit for storage or shipment.